Vex
The Vex or the Versatile Evolutionary Xerophile are a race of genetically engineered people derived from the Time Lords and the Vardans. Characteristics To be added. Gallifrey and the Vex To be added. History of the Vex The Vex were once two separate races: The Time Lords and the Vardans. During conflict between the Gallifreyan Union and The Resistance, the Time Lords allied themselves with the Vardans. In this reality, the treaty succeeded (TV: The Eye of the Storm) and Gallifrey became the Varda-Gallifrey Union. In an experiment coordinated by The Rani and Szef, the next stage of evolution known as the Versatile Evolutionary Xerophile, or the "Vex Form", was created by merging the biologies of both races. The Vex became fully incorporeal race, who were only pure thought, however, at their will they could take a physical presence. Originally, the Hal, the new leader of the Vex, created from the Rani and Szef, chose to keep her memories and her previous appearance, but it soon became apparent that Vex being constantly reminded of the past didn't do much for morale, and she chose to set an example by purging her memories and choosing a new appearance. After much discontent, she later forced all Vex to do this too and soon ascension became mandatory. (TV: Ascension) Over many hundreds of years, the Vex invaded nearly every planet and civilisation in their dimension, all turning them into Vex - or "ascending them to the Vex form" as they would say. After this, they turned to other dimension and headed to ours, with intent to invade Gallifrey and ascend it too. In 3453, Gallifrey was invaded by the Vex and Lord President Gregori was killed. (TV: The Eye of the Storm) List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 47 * The Ties In Between Us Spin-Offs Panopticon Series 2 * Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It's Imaginary * Only Teardrops Series 4 *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C’est La Vie Series 5 *The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm Series 6 * Period of Readjustment * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent's Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye Series 7 * Home * Unity * Earth * The Ultimatum * The Values of Freedom * Put Your Dreams Away * Doctor Cold Front Series 1 * Aftermath Series 2 * Ascension Movies * Doctor Who: Vengeance * Leftover: End of Days Category:Alien Races Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists